thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Christian Bee
The Christian Bee 'is a story about Maya The Bee written by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Author's Note Well, before I begin, I'd like to say that in this story, Maya and her friends are human-scaled (meaning, they're at human size) and live in a suburb rather than a hive. Plus, they're also able to interact with humans and able to do human things (i.e. riding bikes, watching TV). So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Oh! And one more thing: The Queen bee is more like a mayor in this universe. Summary ''When little Maya meets a stranger with an incredible story, her life is changed forever. '' Story One day, Maya was walking on her way to the bus stop to go to school. "I really hope I pass that spelling test," said Maya, "I studied really hard!" Maya reached the crosswalk and, after looking both ways, she crossed the road. However, when she reached the other side of the road, she saw a brown-haired and blue-eyed teenage human boy wearing a red crew-neck over a white polo, navy blue jeans, brown shoes, and sitting on the bench at the bus stop, looking at a map. Parked near the stop was a purple Harley-Davidson Fatboy motorcycle whose license plate read "JESUS4LIFE". Curious, the little bee sat down next to the teen. "Hi," said Maya. The teen heard Maya and looked down at her. "Oh, hey," said the teen, "would you mind helping me?" "Sure," said Maya, "what's up?" "I'm trying to find where the school is," said the teen. "Yes," said Maya, "I know where it is!" "Really," asked the teen, "Where?" Maya told the teen the directions to the school. The teen got on the motorcycle, put on a black helmet, put a pair of goggles over his eyes, and revved the bike's engine. "Thanks, uh, what's your name," asked the teen. "Maya," called Maya. "Right," said the teen, "Thanks, Maya!" The teen then sped away, and Maya saw something fall out of the teen's backpack and onto the pavement. It looked like a book. "Hey, mister," Maya called out as she picked the book up, "you dropped your book!" But it was too late. The teen was out of sight. "Oh, well," said Maya, "I'm sure he'll come back for it." But Maya was glad the teen had lost it because she was very curious about it. She turned the book over and saw that it had a symbol that looked like the letter "T" and the letters "N, "I", and "V" under the symbol. "What kind of book is this," Maya wondered, "I've never seen a book like this! I wonder if Mama might know." Just then, Maya saw the school bus, which was driven by her grasshopper friend Flip, coming. She put the book in her backpack and got on the bus. She sat next to her best friend, Willy. "Hey, Willy," said Maya, "look what I've got!" Maya took the book from her bag and showed it to Willy. "Oh, cool," said Willy, "where'd you find it?" "Some teen dropped it," said Maya. Maya then described the teen to Willy. "I've seen that guy before," said Willy, "he and some friends were moving into that old house across the street from yours!" "I thought I saw a moving van out there the other day," said Maya. In no time, they arrived at the school and as they were heading inside, Maya saw the teen's motorcycle parked in the parking lot. "That bike looks very familiar," said Maya. When Maya and her friends entered the classroom, Maya was surprised to see that the teen was sitting at Ms. Cassandra, Maya's adoptive mother,'s desk. "It's that teen from the bus stop," said Maya. "What is '''he '''doing here," asked Willy. "I'm glad you asked," said the teen. The teen went to the chalkboard and wrote his name, which happened to be James, in big red chalk letters. "Now," said James, "before we begin, I'd like to get a roll call." James picked up a clipboard and pencil and called each student by name. Once that was done, he set the clipboard down. "Now," said James, "I suppose you're probably wondering where Ms. Cassandra is." "Yeah," said Willy, "where?" "She's at a meeting with the Board Of Education and won't be back 'til later," said James. "Oh yeah," said Maya, "she told me last night." "Now," said James, "I understand you guys have a spelling test today, no?" "We sure do," said Maya. "Alright," said James, "I'll pass out the tests, then, you'll have exactly 20 minutes to complete it." With that, James passed out the tests and the testing commenced. While the others were testing, he made a quick call. "Alright," said James, "if you've finished your test, put it here on the desk so your teacher can see when she comes in." With that, all the students piled their tests on the desk while James looked outside and saw that it was absolutely gorgeous. "And," said James, "since it's nice out, why don't you kids go outside and stretch those legs?" All the students cheered and ran outside. However, Maya stayed behind at her desk. "What's the matter, Maya," asked James, "aren't you going to join your friends?" "I don't know," said Maya, "I kinda wanna talk with you." "Sure," said James, "what's up?" Maya took the book James had lost out of her bag and held it up to him. "Is this yours," asked Maya. "Yes it is," said James as he took the book and put it next to him, "thank you! Where'd you find it?" "You dropped it when you left the bus stop this morning," said Maya. James slapped his hand to his forehead. "Snap," said James, "I forgot to close the pouch again!" Maya giggled. "You're silly," said Maya, "though, when I looked at the front of this book, it had this strange symbol and the letters "N", "I", and "V" on them. What does this mean? Is this a special kind of book or something?" "Yes, actually," said James, "this book is very special." "What's it called," asked Maya. "It's called The Bible," said James, "and the letters stand for "New International Version". "Cool," said Maya, "but what about that thing that looks like a "t"?" "That," said James, "is called a cross. It's a symbol of a religion I follow called Christianity." "What's it about," asked Maya. "It's based on the life and teachings of this really cool guy called Jesus," said James, "that guy was amazing! He did a lot of cool things!" "Like what," asked Maya. "Well," explained James, who then looked at the clock, "I'll tell you later, alright?" "Alright," said Maya. After the rest of the students came back in, James held up a Rubik's Cube he had brought. "Now," said James, "Who knows what this is?." "I know," said Maya, "it's a Rubik's Cube!" "Correct," said James, "do you know where it came from?" "Not really," said Maya, "Where?" "It was invented by a Hungarian architect Erno Rubik, hence the name," explained James, "he originally wanted to use it as a teaching tool to help his students better understand 3-D objects." "Amazing," said Willy, "how does it work?" "Simple," said James, "you scramble the cube by turning the sides, then trying to solve it. The idea is to make sure each side has exactly three rows of squares that are all the same color." "Cool," said Maya, "can I try it?" "Sure," said James, "you can even get your own. They're not that expensive. Well, at least not these newer ones. This one here cost me almost ten dollars." James continued to educate the students about the Rubik's Cube and let them play with his until it was time for Flip to take the students home. However, as Maya was stepping out the door, James stopped her. "I spoke with Ms. Cassandra, aka your mom," said James," and she said it was OK if you hung out with me and my friends until she comes home." "Cool," said Maya. Soon enough, Maya got off the bus at the stop and went to James' house. when she got inside, she found James wearing the same jeans, but with a red t-shirt and brown slippers. She also saw three young men at a table playing cards. The first two men both had brown hair and eyes. One man was wearing a green-striped rugby shirt with alternating dark and light green stripes, khakis, and brown shoes, and the other was wearing the same pants and shoes, but with an orange shirt with squares on it, and the third man was a blond that was wearing a white long-sleeved polo with a dark blue stripe across the chest and a dark blue collar, jeans, and brown hiking boots. "Who are those guys," asked Maya. "Those guys are my housemates," said James, "Steve, Joe, and Fred." "Hey, guys," called Maya. Fred, Steve, and Joe noticed Maya. "Who are you," asked Fred. "This is Maya," said James, "she's staying with us until her mother comes." "Sounds like a plan," said Joe. Just then, Maya saw a young red-haired woman wearing a Purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, a plastic purple headband, and a green scarf enter the house carrying a gym bag. "Who's that," asked Maya. "That's Fred's girlfriend, Daphne," said James. "Yeah," said Steve, "Every Monday, she goes to her father's tennis court and plays tennis with him." "That explains the gym bag," said Maya. "Anyways," said Daphne as she set the bag down, "I'm just gonna shower, then get started on dinner." "Alright," said Fred. With that, Daphne showered, got on some clean clothes, and looked in the cupboards to find something to make for dinner, but couldn't find anything. "Rats," said Daphne, "I forgot to go grocery shopping while I was out." "No worries," said Steve, "I'll just go and get some pizza." "Can I come too," asked Maya. "Sure," said Steve. With that, Steve and Maya walked outside to a green 1974 Volkswagen Thing, which was owned by both Steve and Joe. "Nice car," said Maya. "Thanks," said Steve, "My dad gave it to me and Joe on my 18th birthday." "Nice," said Maya, "though, if it was on '''your '''birthday, why did he give it to both you and your brother?" "Because," said Steve, "Dad thought that when Joe got his license, it would save the trouble of going to a used car lot to pick out a new car for him to have on his own. Plus, they thought it would be a nice car for me to teach Joe to drive." "And they thought right," Joe called out the window. Steve, Joe, and Maya laughed as Steve and Maya got into the car and drove off for the local Little Caesar's, where they got one large cheese pizza, one large sausage pizza, one large pepperoni pizza, a box of cheese-bread, a 1-gallon bottle of Sprite, got back in the car, and drove home, where they set the pizza, Sprite, and cheese-bread on the table along with some plastic cups. "Before we dig in," said James, "care to do the honors, Steve?" "Don't mind if I do," said Steve. With that, everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes, including Maya. "Heavenly Father," said Steve, "we thank you for this meal you have provided for us and ask that you bless it to the nourishment to our bodies and the hands that made it. Thank you for keeping everyone safe on the road today. And bless those who are less fortunate than us. And in your Son's name we pray, Amen." "Amen," said everyone else. "You guys are Christians, too," asked Maya. "Yeah," said Steve, "me and Joe were raised Christian. In fact, our dad's a deacon." "Same with me and Daphne," said Fred. "Cool," said Maya, "I wish I was a Christian." "You '''can '''become one, you know," said Joe. "Really," said Maya, "how?" "Simple," said Fred. Fred handed Maya a pamphlet. "What's this," asked Maya. "It's a pamphlet for our Bible Study Night," said Joe, "We do it every Friday." "What do you do," asked Maya. "Well, it's pretty simple," said Steve, "we simply read some of the Bible and talk about it." "Then," said Joe, "we ask for prayer requests, where people ask for prayers to help them out, and we jot them down on a piece of paper." "After that," said Fred, "we have a little game-time. Most of the time, it's Jeopardy." "And we usually have my home-baked double fudge brownies," said Daphne. "Sounds like fun," said Maya. "In fact," said Steve, "we're having it this Friday." "We recommend you come," said Joe. "And bring a friend," said Fred. At that instant, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Steve. Steve went to the door and opened it. There, on the doorstep was Cassandra, waiting for Maya. "Mama," Maya cried happily as she flew into Cassandra's waiting arms. "Hey, Maya," said Cassandra as she cuddled her daughter. Cassandra turned to James and his friends. "Thanks for looking after her," said Cassandra. "It's no problem at all," said James, "and by the way, Maya got an A+ on her spelling test." "Wow," said Cassandra, "I'm very proud of you!" "Thanks," said Maya. After bidding goodbye to James and his friends, Maya and Cassandra walked home. When they got home, they sat down on the couch together. "Mama," asked Maya. "Yes, dear," asked Cassandra. "Can I ask you something," Maya asked. "Sure," said Cassandra. "Do you have anything going on on Friday," asked Maya. "I don't think so," said Cassandra, "why did you ask?" Maya held the pamphlet Fred gave her to Cassandra. "What's this about," asked Cassandra. "It's for a Friday Bible Study Night James and his friends are having," said Maya, "Can we go?" Cassandra smiled. "Of course we can," said Cassandra, "it might be a good way for you to grow your Christian faith. Besides, my mother was raised Christian." "Sweet," said Maya, "I can't wait!" Soon enough, Friday arrived, and Maya and Cassandra went to James' house. When they arrived, they were met by an eleven-year-old anthropomorphic grizzly bear cub who had a brown right eye, a blue left eye, and wore a white polo shirt under a red vest, jeans, a black leather belt with a brass buckle, and brown hiking boots. He also had a large bowl of Tostios Crispy Rounds. "Oh, hello," said the bear, "My name is CJ Brown. Who are you?" Maya and Cassandra introduced themselves. "I hope we're not too late," said Cassandra. "Of course not," said CJ, "We're just about to begin. Everyone's out back." CJ led them outside, where a small stage was set up. Among the other guests were three humans and a hedgehog who were the same age as CJ. The first, named Russell Clay, had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a two-toned teal hooded jacket over a white shirt, dark blue jeans, and orange sneakers, the second went by the name of Arnold Shortman, had blond hair, black eyes, a football-shaped head, and wore a blue cap, a dark blue jacket over a teal sweater, a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers, and the third, whose name was Nathan Adams, had dark brown hair, black eyes, and wore a red, white, and clue t-shirt with a white star on the front, baggy gray jeans, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, a watch on his left wrist, and red, white, and blue sneakers. The hedgehog, known simply as Alfred Hedgehog, had spiky dark brown hair, green eyes, and wore a two-toned blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, beige bermudas, and blue and white tennis shoes. There were also four girls present. One was a brown bear and the other three were humans. The bear was named Anastasia Clemer, better known by her friends as "Staci" or "Stace" for short. She wore a pink, white, and lavender blouse, denim shorts, pale pink socks, and plum sneakers. As for the humans, the first went by the name Apple Bloom Smith, had crimson hair, orange eyes, pale yellow-green skin, and wore a magenta bow in her hair, a light green t-shirt, denim shorts, a black leather belt with a brass buckle, and light orange boots. The second girl, Sweetie Belle Welles, had hair in alternating pale rose and grayish mulberry, sap green eyes, light grey skin, and wore a pink and white t-shirt, a dark pink jacket, a dark purple belt with a lavender buckle, a light yellow skirt, and dark pink boots with yellow straps and lavender buckles. The third girl, whose name was Scootaloo Fletcher, had moderate purple eyes, moderate cherise hair, and wore a dark gray hoodie with light blue trimmings, dark gray boots, light blue socks, and green shorts. Maya also noticed that James was in a completely different outfit from when she stayed with him, as he was wearing a dark blue shirt with the Chicago Bears logo on it, a purple jacket with a cross stitched into it, but with the same jeans and brown sneakers. "What's with the stage," asked Maya. "Me, Nate, Russell, and Arnold are in a band with James," said CJ, "called "The Order Of The Cross"." "Nice," said Maya, "What kinda songs do you sing?" "Well," said Russell, "We play songs by Christian music artists like The Newsboys, MercyMe, Josh Wilson, Matthew West, and TobyMac to name a few." "But most of the time," said Arnold, "We sing songs by this Christian parody band called Apologetix. What they do is they take songs and change up the lyrics to give it a Christian theme." "One of my favorites," said James, "is one called "More Than A Healing", a parody of a song called "More Than A Feeling" by a band called Boston." "Nice," said Maya, "Can you sing some?" "Yeah," said James, "After we do our usual stuff." With that, James got up on the patio and clapped his hands, signaling the beginning. "Good evening, everyone," said James. "Good evening," said everyone else. "Before we begin," said James, "I'd like to welcome 2 new members to our group. Please greet Cassandra Honeycomb and her daughter, Maya." Everyone greeted Maya and Cassandra. "Now," said James, "Since one of our new members is a child, I think an appropriate verse to start off with will be the 19th chapter of Matthew." Everyone got out their Bibles and turned to the chapter. "'13 'Then people brought little children to Jesus for him to place his hands on them and pray for them. But the disciples rebuked them," James read, " '''14 '''Jesus said, “Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these.” '''15 '''When he had placed his hands on them, he went on from there.". When James was done reading, he turned to the others. "Now," said James, "I know some of you might be wondering why Jesus said this." "I am," said Maya. "Well, little Maya," said James, "the answer is simple; Children in Jesus’ time were not necessarily regarded as special or particularly endearing, except to their own parents. As a lot of you might already know, many cultures today look on children as especially sweet, innocent, and even wise. Jewish culture in that day probably did not see children in such optimistic terms. The disciples most likely rebuked those bringing the children to Jesus because they felt bringing children to Jesus was socially improper or because they thought the children would bother Jesus. It is likely that their move to hinder the parents from bringing their children to Jesus was motivated not by unkindness but by a desire to respect Jesus’ position as a teacher. But Jesus wanted the children to come to Him. He said, “Let the children come,” because He wanted to bless them." "That makes sense," said Maya. After a few more verses, Steve got out a pad of paper and a pen for prayer requests. Apple Bloom made a request for her cousin, Babs Seed, who was going to undergo appendicitis surgery, Arnold made a request for safe travels for his parents, Miles and Stella, who were going to Costa Rica for their second honeymoon, and Russell made a request for his mother, who was currently living in Copenhagen in Denmark. Then, the band took the stage. The band consisted of Russell on bass, Nathan on drums, CJ on lead guitar, Arnold on keyboard and rhythm/lead guitars, and James on rhythm guitars and lead vocals. As far as instruments go, James picked up a Stagg TAB-1 tambourine, CJ a red Fret-King Eclat, Arnold a Farfisa Soundmaker synthesizer, Russell a Fender Jaguar Bass, and Nate sat behind a Pearl Masters Custom 7-Piece drum kit. They then proceeded to sing their own rendition of an Apologetix song named "Fishin' On A Pier", a parody of "Livin' On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi, the lyrics for which went like this: :"(Once upon a time – God so loved the world ... ) :Johnny used to work on the docks :Fishin's been his life since John was a pup :It's tough – to stop :He would work with Simon and James :Workin' for his dad – he made fish fillets :For lunch – mmm – for lunch :He says we gotta hold on to what we're taught :Because we may be Christians doesn't mean we forgot :We got deep water and nets and rods :So now :We're fishin' for God :Oh ... the pathway's clear :Oh ... fishin' on a pier :Hey, my man, the lake is right here :Oh ... fishin' on a pier :CJ's has got a six-string that rocks :Now Russ is on the bass :And Nate plays the drums he's tough :Mmm ... he's tough :Jesus gave us somethin’ to say :Cause Christ's in our lives ... now we're fishermen :Parody's our bait ... some say :We gotta hold on to what we're taught :He called us as musicians and we're praisin' our God :We got deep water :And lots of rock and roll :We're fishin' for God :Oh ... the pathway's clear :Oh ... fishin' on a pier :They're my band, the lake is right here :Oh ... fishin' on a pierFishin' on a pier :(Guitar Solo By CJ)'' :We gotta hold on – steady your rod :We fish for the guys that are called out by God :Oh ... the pathway's clear :Oh ... fishin' on a pier :They're my band, the lake is right here :Oh ... fishin' on a pier..." : After that song, the band sang a few more, which were "Jesus And Moses", a parody of "heat Of The Moment" by Asia", followed by "Addicted To Christ", a parody of "Ticket To Ride" by The Beatles, "David & Goliath", a parody of "Paperback Writer" also by The Beatles, and "You Might Stink", a parody of "You Might Think", by The Cars. After that, they closed with a prayer and everyone left. "That was fun," said Maya, "I hope to do that again next week!" And that's exactly what they did. Every Friday, Maya and Cassandra went to the Study Night every Friday. "Boy," said Maya as she and Cassandra got home from their tenth time, "I bet Willy would love this!" But what Maya didn't know was that things were about to take a bad turn. On the Monday following Maya's tenth Study Night, when Maya got on the bus with Willy, she noticed her friend had a bruise on his left arm. "Are you okay, Willy," asked Maya. "Yeah," said Willy, "Just a small bruise. I bumped my arm against the railing as I got on the bus." "Okay," said Maya. Soon, they arrived at the school, but just as the kids were getting off the bus, Willy lost his balance and bumped into the railing again, hitting his right arm and getting another bruise on it. "Ow," said Willy. Maya was immediately concerned. "Another one," asked Maya. "Yeah," said Willy, "But I'll be fine!" "If you say so," said Maya. But Maya was a little unsure and still a little suspicious. On top of all that, there was worse to come. During class, Cassandra was teaching about the solar system when Maya saw Willy all woozy. Cassandra noticed this as well. "Willy," asked Cassandra, "what's the matter?" "I don't feel so good," said Willy. Cassandra then felt Willy's forehead and found it was warm. "Oh, dear," said Cassandra, "You better go to the nurse's office right away." "Okay," said Willy. Willy then walked to the nurse's office, with Maya looking on in worry. "Don't worry, kids," said Cassandra, "I'm sure he'll be okay. Why don't you go outside for an early recess?" All the kids cheered and went outside, except Maya. "Mama," asked Maya, "Can I go check on Willy?" "Of course you can," said Cassandra. "Thanks, Mama," said Maya. Maya then went to the nurse's office, and when she opened the door, she saw Willy lying on one of the beds with a towel on his forehead. The nurse, Dr. Thomas Light, who was a blue-eyed aging man who had a big white beard and wore a pale blue button-down shirt, a blue tie with white spots, a white lab coat, red pants, grey socks, and brown leather loafers, was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone. When he saw Maya, he motioned for her to come inside, and when he was done, he turned to face her. "Hello, little Maya," said Dr. Light, "What can I do for you?" "Is Willy gonna be okay, Dr. Light," asked Maya. "I'm sure he will, Maya," said Dr. Light, "I've just now called his mother and asked her to pick him up." "What's wrong with him," asked Maya. "That I don't know for sure," said Dr. Light, "I asked Willy's mother to take him to the doctor's for a checkup." "Okay," said Maya, "Well, see ya!" "See you," said Dr. Light. Maya then left and joined her friends outside. While her friends played on the playground, she just sat on the bench. One of her other friends, a dung beetle named Ben, approached her. "Hey, Maya," said Ben, "Wanna play double dutch with me, Barry, and Lara?" "No thank you," said Maya. "Oh," said Ben, "Okay. Well, we'll be on the basketball court if you change your mind." "Okay," said Maya. Ben then left, and Maya looked up at the sky. "Please be okay, Willy," said Maya. Later that night, Cassandra was tucking Maya into bed. "Mama," asked Maya, "Do you think Willy's going to be okay?" "I hope so, baby," said Cassandra. "I hope so, too," said Maya. Cassandra kissed Maya and went out. "I really hope Willy's going to be okay," said Maya. The next day, Maya was outside at recess playing tether-ball when all of a sudden, she saw Ben talking with two of Maya's other friends, Barry the fly and Max the worm. Curious as to what they were talking about, she flew closer to them to the point where she could make out what they were saying. "So, we don't exactly know what his condition is," said Ben, "But Uncle Kurt said we'll get something soon." Max then saw Maya. "Uh, Ben," said Max, "You might wanna see behind you." Ben turned around and saw a wide-eyed Maya. "What's going on," asked Maya. "Didn't you hear," asked Barry, "Willy's in the hospital!" Maya gasped. "He's what," Maya asked. "Yeah," said Ben, "Miss Cassandra told us earlier!" Maya then flew into the school and found Cassandra at her desk. "Mama," asked Maya, "Is it true?! Is Willy '''really '''in the hospital?!" Cassandra sighed and nodded. "It is true, Maya," said Cassandra, "but don't worry, Principal Beeswax and I talked and he's agreed to give you all the rest of the day off so you can visit Willy at the hospital." "Okay," said Maya. Soon, Maya, Ben, Barry, Shelby, Max, and Lara arrived at the hospital and spoke to the receptionist. "Which room is Willy Bumbles in," asked Maya. "Room 113," said the receptionist. "Thanks," said Maya. Maya and her friends were relieved, since the first floor was the only floor where children could see patients without being accompanied by an adult. When they went into Room 113, they saw Willy in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and looking a bit pale. "Hey, guys," said Willy. "Hey, Willy," said Maya, "How's hospital life?" "Pretty good," said Willy, "The nurses here are really nice." "Do you know what's wrong," asked Ben. "Well," said Willy, "They did a blood test on me before you guys got here. We're waiting for the results." Just then, a light orange-skinned man with red hair, freckles on his face, teal scrubs, and gray shoes entered the room. "Hey, Willy," said the man, "Who're your friends?" "Hey, Nurse Kenny," said Willy, "These are my friends Maya Honeycomb, Max Wormseley, Ben Dungleston, Barry Flysenhower, Lara Coccinelle, and Shelby Seilig." "Nice to meet you all," said Nurse Kenny, "I'm Nurse Kenny." "Hello," said Maya, Max, Ben, Barry, Lara, and Shelby and unison. "Now, Willy," said Nurse Kenny, "I just wanted to let you know we're halfway done checking your blood. You should get the results very soon." "Okay," said Willy. Nurse Kenny then left. "So, Willy," asked Maya, "are you enjoying your stay at the hospital at all?" "Yes and no," said Willy, " "No" because having this IV in my arm feels weird, and "Yes" because look what James got me when he was here earlier!" Willy then showed his friends a Rubik's Cube. "Wow," said Maya, "It looks just like James'!" "Yeah," said Willy. Willy let his friends play with the cube for a while. Just then, the door opened again, and this time, the doctor, who looked like a blond-haired freckled human boy between the ages of ten and twelve wearing red glasses on his face, an orange shirt under a white lab coat, jeans, red sneakers, and a stethoscope around his neck, came in the room with a clipboard. "Guys," said Willy, "this is my doctor, Dr. Hoagie Dooser." Willy introduced Dr. Dooser to his friends. "A pleasure to meet you all," said Dr. Dooser. "So, what's it look like, Dr. Dooser," asked Willy. Dr. Dooser looked at his clipboard and shook his head. "I've got some bad news for you, Willy," said Dr. Dooser, "The blood test revealed a high level of white blood cells in your bloodstream, which means only one thing." "What is it," asked Maya. "I'm afraid your friend here has leukemia," said Dr. Dooser. "What's that mean," asked Ben. Dr. Dooser sighed. "It's another way of saying," said Dr. Dooser with a gulp, "he has...blood cancer." Maya and her friends gasped at the mention of the word "cancer". "Oh no," Maya said, "That '''can't '''be true!" "I'm afraid so, Maya," said Dr. Dooser. "Will he be okay, Doc," asked Ben. "It's possible," said Dr. Dooser, "But it's also possible he may die from it." The kids all gasped. Lara even fainted. "I..I don't want him to die," Maya said. Willy was just as shocked. "Die," asked Willy, "But I'm too young! I'm only six!" "Now, hold on," said Dr. Dooser, "I never said he's gonna die. I said he '''might '''die. But we'll try everything we can." "Okay," said Maya sadly. "In the meantime," said Dr. Dooser, "You kids should probably go. Visiting hours are almost up." With that, Maya, Ben, Barry, Lara, Max, and Shelby said goodbye to Willy and they left the hospital. Ben and Barry had to carry Lara as she was still fainted. When Maya got home, she saw Cassandra taking some cookies out of the oven and putting them on a cooling rack. "Hey, sweetie," said Cassandra, "How's Willy doing?" "I don't wanna talk about it right now," said Maya. "Okay," said Cassandra, "Well, I made some chocolate chip cookies while you were out." "That's nice," said Maya, "But I'm not interested." "That's alright," said Cassandra, "They need time to cool, anyway." "I'll be in my room," said Maya. "Okay, baby," said Cassandra. Maya then went to her room, laid down on the bed, and stared at some pictures of her and Willy. Just the sight of the pictures made her tear up. "Please, don't die, Willy," said Maya, "Please don't die." Just then, Maya had an idea. "Maybe I'll mention him on Friday when they're taking prayer requests," said Maya. Soon, Friday arrived, and after reading Verses 8 and 9 of the second chapter in the book of Ephesians, they took prayer requests. CJ gave a request for his mother, who was going out of town for a week to visit some friends from high school and Alfred gave a request for his little sister, Lilly, who was getting her tonsils removed. "Anyone else," asked James. Maya got up from her seat and approached James. "Ah, Maya," said James, "What do you want us to pray about?" "Well," said Maya, "My best friend Willy Bumbles is in the hospital with leukemia." Everyone else gasped. "That's terrible," said Arnold. "Yeah," said James, "Please continue." "And," Maya said in a tear-jerked voice, "It's possible...*sniff*....he may die!" And Maya began to cry. James immediately put his hands on Maya's shoulders. "Well, this is just terrible," said James, "Everyone, why don't we all say a prayer for Maya's friend Willy?" Everyone couldn't help but agree. Then, everyone bowed their heads and James said a prayer that went something like this: :Dear Heavenly Father, :We lift up Maya's friend Willy Bumbles to you and pray that he gets the treatment he needs or that if it's his time, he shall be free of his pain and join you and your Son in Heaven. I also pray that you bring comfort to little Maya and her other friends. And I :ask this in Jesus' name. :Amen. After everyone else said "Amen", James and his band got together and sang some more Apologetix songs. This time, they were "Man On The Run", a parody of "Band On The Run" by Paul McCartney & Wings, "Bad Dude Risin'", a parody of "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedance Clearwater Revival, "Fly Away From Hell", a parody of "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC, and "Another One Dies For Us", a parody of Queen's "Another One Bites The Dust". Once the songs were done, everyone left, Maya pleased that James had prayed for her friend. '''WIPCategory:Stories Category:Thunderbird1InternationalRescue's Stories